Best Gift Ever
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Christmas is just a few days away, and Emma has something big for Regina. With a little help from their son, Emma pulls up the courage to give it to Regina. One-Shot. SwanQueen.


"Do you believe in miracles?" The question caught Regina off guard. One moment they're walking down Main Street, hand-in-hand, and the next...

Henry was a few feet ahead of the couple, talking with Gold and Belle at the corner. As Regina took in the snow-covered streets, the holiday lights strung through the trees, and the Santa statues at almost every shop, she finally answered Emma's question. "I believe miraculous things happen, yes."

"Do you think they've happened to you?" Emma asked quietly as she eyed their cheerful son.

With every breath Regina took, she could see it in the cold night's air before her. "I would say so," she smiled and gave Emma's hand a loving squeeze.

"When?"

Regina exhaled and looked Emma in the eye. "When you walked into my life one of the best days. And, the day Henry was born."

With one last look over to Henry, Emma took her glove off, stuck two fingers in her mouth, and whistled for her son; a signal she had told him to be ready for. A rushed, "Bye Grandpa," came out of the boy's mouth as he ran towards the blonde.

"Kid, you still got it?" Emma asked nervously. She felt the curious eyes of her girlfriend follow her.

Henry nodded with a smile and took a small box out of his coat pocket. Regina noticed and caught her breath. "Emma, is that-"

Emma knelt down on one knee and took Regina's left hand in hers. "I know we're already a family, and I'm the happiest woman alive. But, I wanted to this one thing, in front of our son. Hell, in front of everyone out here," Emma chuckled. Regina looked up and saw Gold watching them, Belle on his arm, beaming. She finally looked back down at Emma, tears ready to make their escape. "Christmas is in four days, but I couldn't wait. I love you, Regina, more than you'll ever know. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

In that moment, Regina went numb. She didn't feel cold, she didn't feel scared, and she definitely didn't feel embarrassed at the major public display of affection. The only thing Regina felt was her heart become heavy. Emma's face began to frown when Regina didn't say anything. "Uh, Mom," Henry urged and elbowed his brunette mother.

"Gina?" Emma asked, her face falling.

"Yes," Regina finally breathed before she knelt down to Emma's level. "I'll marry you," she told her as she held the blonde's face in one hand. In one graceful movement, Regina's lips were on Emma's.

Emma threw her arms around her fiancé, stood up, and swung her around. Regina let out squeals of excitement before she could control herself. When Emma finally set the woman down, all she could do was kiss her. For once, Henry didn't complain; he understood. "Oh, you have to wear this," she remembered and the box out. "It's the law," she teased.

"I do believe you're supposed to put it on me," Regina smirked. With a steady hand, Emma took the ring out of it's shell, and moved it up Regina's ring finger.

The newly engaged woman admired the elegant rock on her hand, "It's beautiful."

"I helped pick it out!" Henry chimed. He had to make sure they didn't forget he was there.

Regina ruffled Henry's hair and brought him in for a hug. "Thank you." Emma cleared her throat, a cocky grin spread across her lips. "And thank _you_," Regina laughed. She took Emma's hand back into hers and wrapped her other arm around their son. When she looked up, Gold was still standing there, the faintest trace of a smile lingering. Belle gave them a thumbs-up before pulling Gold away with her.

As they walked together, snow fell onto the already large piles. Henry and Emma got into a snowball fight, and Regina watched them lovingly. She couldn't have asked for a better family, nor would she ever had imagined having the one she did.

From that night on, it was a Christmas none of them would forget. Before Emma came to Storybrooke, she would have been spent the holidays alone, and Regina would have spent it with a moody Henry. But those days were gone. The three of them spent Christmas together; the only thing they really wanted. None of them could have asked for a better gift.


End file.
